1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a label, to the use of a raised structural feature, to an injection device, and to a method for producing a label.
2. The Prior Art
Labels are often used to label medical containers, for example medicament ampoules for injection pens. Previously known labels have been used merely to identify the active substance contained in the medical container. The medical container is secured in the injection pen. The medicament ampoules normally have smooth side walls that are made of glass and that offer little if any possibility of securing the ampoule, and it is therefore sometimes difficult to secure medical containers in a medical device, for example an injection pen.
There is therefore a need to provide other possible ways of securing the containers.